


The Vids

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Garrus walks in on Jane doing some research into turian-human interactions, and it isn't a sight he'd walk out on.





	The Vids

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 18: Xenophilia

 

Jane couldn’t shake the restlessness that plagued her. It had been growing by the day, this unease she couldn’t drive away.

No matter the mission, no matter the work-outs, the sparring, the attempt to distract herself it just grew inside her.

She needed something.

It hadn’t been until that morning when she’d realized what.

During a normal sparring with Garrus, he’d flipped her and pinned her. The sharp edges of his hips had dug into her hip, his mandibles fluttering above her. His eyes, dark but glowing when they caught the light.

It was that moment she’d realized what she’d needed. The way her stomach had tightened, the tingle between her legs, it said the same thing.

She needed sex.

Not just that, though. That feeling didn’t happen with Jacob, with Grunt, with Thane. No, it was a Garrus-specific lust she couldn’t get out of her head.

So once back in her quarters, when she’d put to rest the issues of the ship, when she’d shut down the mission enough for rest, she found herself with her datapad in her lap.

Before she could stop herself, she’d searched turian-human vids. Garrus had once made an off-handed comment as a joke about them, but Jane couldn’t stop thinking about it.

How exactly…

Soon, the answer played before her eyes. A woman, smaller than Jane with long hair, lounged back on a bed naked. She had the body Jane had always wanted. Lithe. Soft. Pale. Unblemished.

Kneeling between her spread thighs was a turian, red marking on his face, his body revealed. While Jane knew the basics of alien physiology for simple battlefield first aid or attack, she’d never seen much of turians outside of their clothing.

The sharp edges of his body drew her attention, the way it stood so at odds to her soft curves. The long curve that came up from his calves, the way his carapace added bulk to his form, the sharp talons that tipped his fingers, they all made him look almost like a monster there to devour some innocent woman.

Not that Jane saw much innocence, especially when she shifted from her back to all four. She nuzzled his crotch as he leaned up and carded his fingers into her hair.

It took a moment for her to realize her hand had landed between her own legs. She pressed gently at her crotch through her underwear, not enough to get off or even to be considered masturbating, but she really wanted to right then.

Without thinking about it, she shifted her hand to slip it into the waist of her underwear.

On the vid, the woman’s lips played over where the leathery plates sat. Her tongue traced the edges, and for a moment, Jane wondered where-

A soft moan left her lips when the tip of the turian’s cock came into view, slipping from his body between the plates.

Unable to help it, Jane’s thoughts went to Garrus, to his body, to how he’d look in that same position. Much like how the woman didn’t look like Jane, the turian didn’t look much like Garrus. Thinner, smaller, without the scars she’d come to love.

The woman’s lips wrapped around the turian’s cock, or at least what she’d coaxed from his body. He worked her over his length with the grip in her hair, his face turned down to watch with rapt attention.

Jane wanted to close her eyes, to take in the growl from the turian, the moans from the woman, to get lost inside them as she stroked against herself but she couldn’t take her eyes off the vid.

What would it feel like to give into Garrus that way? He’d been her friend, the stable person in her life for so long, she wasn’t sure how to move past that. How to even consider more.

When she’d first woken up in that lab, it had been Garrus she’d thought about, Garrus she’d looked for. Upon finding him on Omega, she’d fought the urge to pull him into a hug, especially after he’d shot her to get her moving faster.

How could she ever move beyond a great friendship to something more? Would he even be interested in such a thing?

Jane did close her eyes then. She imagined those growls came not from some nameless turian but from her turian. She pictured the way he’d touch her, the way she’d touch him.

The sounds of the vid continued even when she dropped it to the bed beside her. The hand inside her underwear slid into her, filling her in some joke that wasn’t nearly what she needed. Her other hand cupped her breast through her top, fingers closing around her nipple.

Her hips lifted and fell in desperate thrusts as she strained for something so close yet so far away. Nothing could shake her from it, from the fantasy in her head she’d never before let roam free.

“Oh spirits,” came a voice she knew.

Jane gasped, yanking her hand from her underwear and snapping shut her legs. She sat up and pulled backward.

Garrus stood just around the corner divider that separated her room from her office space, his eyes wide, his mandibles fluttering in quick jerks.

And between them the datapad sat on the bed, the vid still playing. Oh, look, they’d moved to the main event. The woman was on all fours on the side of a bed, the turian thrusting into her from behind. Her broken cries filled the space between them.

Jane jerked her gaze away. “You should have knocked.”

“You told me not to last time. You said the doorbell annoyed you.”

She had said that, hadn't she? It hadn’t been the doorbell, it had been the formality. She hadn’t wanted a crew member; she'd wanted a friend.

Now she wanted more.

But she couldn’t put Garrus in that sort of position. It wasn’t fair.

She ignored the moaning from the datapad just like he did. “I’m really sorry about this, Garrus. I hadn’t realized-”

“-that I’d walk in on this?”

She reached out and tapped the pause button. “Pretty much. Everyone has to burn off a little steam now and then, right? It’s basic biological needs. Mordin would say it’s what we hormonal creatures need.”

He came forward until he could side on the bed, one leg bent at the knee and on the mattress to twist toward her despite her not meeting his eyes. “That explains some of this. The vid surprised me.”

Of course, he wouldn’t let it go. Garrus was nothing if not tenacious.

“I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I don’t want-”

“-Next he pulls out of her and puts her on top of him, in his lap.” His talon tapped on the play button, and sure enough, the turian did as Garrus said. The woman took him back inside her as she moved into his lap, her hands moving to his shoulders for balance as she rode him.

Jane’s gaze shot up to his.

A soft chuckle left him even as he dropped his gaze. “I might have watched a few of these myself.”

“Why?”

“I’m hoping for the same reason you’re watching them. I happen to have some interest in a human female, but I was pretty sure she didn’t feel the same. Vids seemed a safe way to work off some of those feelings and sate some curiosity.”

“Did it work?” She swallowed hard when he met her gaze, when the weight of his gaze made her stomach flip.

“Sort of. It filled in some questions, and I worked off some tension, but no, it didn’t sate my curiosity. I’ve still got some questions.” He spoke with softer words like he wasn’t entirely sure they were on the same page. No matter how confident his words were, his voice told the truth. He was treading uncertain ground just like her.

“From what I saw, the vids were pretty thorough. What else could you be curious about?”

He reached forward and dragged his talons over her bare thigh. “Vids showed me, but they don’t tell me a lot. They didn’t tell me how your skin would feel against mine. They didn’t tell me how you’d sound. They didn’t tell me how you’d taste. The vids were like great intel: a start. It’ll take some recon to get it all right.”

Jane leaned into the touch, lifting her knee to encourage him to continue the gentle stroking of his talon on her thigh. “Recon? Is that why you didn’t turn around the second you saw me?”

“Like that’s a sight I’d walk out on.” He paused before catching her hand in his. “No jokes, Jane. Is this what you want? If not, I’ll turn around and walk out, we’ll never talk about it again.”

“We’ll go back to watching filthy vids in our own rooms?”

“If that’s what you want, yeah. What we already have is important to me, so if we aren’t sure about this? I don’t want to risk it.”

Jane pushed aside the lust for a moment, thought past it, forced herself to think beyond what she wanted.

Could she risk her friendship with Garrus? Could she risk the one person who had her back no matter what? What if he was right and this didn’t work? Interspecies relationships often failed, between cultural differences, biological differences, and that said nothing about the chaos that was their life. They both held positions of power in their governments, and yet somehow she thought they could string all that together into a good relationship?

But just as Jane was about to tell him that perhaps they’d moved too fast, that maybe they should forget about it, she considered the future they could have.

She thought about years from then when they had downtime. She pictured the way he’d lean against a kitchen counter and hand her coffee in the morning, his pajamas hanging on his hips. She pictured them curled up on a couch reading in the chilly evenings in front of a fire. Was there another person she could imagine spending her life with?

Jane set her hand on his face, the rough edges of his scars against her palm. “I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge.”

Garrus moved forward, forcing her to lie flat beneath him. “There’s something I’ve been seeing in those vids that I’ve been curious about.”

Jane struggled to keep her breathing even. “Oh yeah?” Her loud gulp had her cheeks heating. “And what’s that?”

The back of Garrus’ fingers dragged over his breast, through her top, his knuckles rough. “You have soft places, places unlike anything I’ve felt before. I’ve thought a lot about those places.”

“You’re asking if you can touch me?”

“See. Touch. Taste. Whatever you’ll let me do.” His knuckles moved to the undercurve of Jane’s breasts, which without a bra had flattened some. Not that he seemed to mind.

She wished she could play temptress, but it had never been her style or speed. Instead, an embarrassingly shy nod was all she could manage.

He removed his hands from her, leaning up to hook the hem of her shirt then waited. A nod from her and he worked the top up and over her head, tossing it forgotten elsewhere.

The focus when his gaze latched to her breasts had her breath pulling in, uncertain. More so when those sharp talons reached for her.

#

 

Garrus froze, Jane’s anxiety strong enough he could smell it. Spirits, he’d never wanted to scare her.

“I won’t hurt you.” Even having to say it stuck in his throat.

“I know.”

But she didn’t. Then again, he couldn’t blame her. He’d gotten a good look at human nails, the blunt and fragile bits of keratin meant to protect the tip of their fingers. They were a far cry from the curved, knife-life talons that tipped his own fingers.

Furthermore, human skin cut with such ease. He could run his talons over a turian’s skin with little fear of damage. The thicker skin of his own kind gave them some protection from such sharp edges, but a moment of distraction and Garrus could injure her.

Still, he wanted her trust. He wanted her to want him, to know he’d never harm her.

A soft sigh before Garrus pulled his hand back from what he’d wanted. “No, you don’t. But, you will.” He kept his hands back, using them to brace his weight as he lowered his face toward the breasts that fascinated him.

Turian females lacked these, and his gaze had been drawn to them in each vid he’d watched. Soft and swaying, his tongue had itched to wrap around that pebbled tip. The words he’d learned, the ones he’d studied, they swirled in his mind. He nuzzled the softness of her left breast first.

It pressed in against his cheek before his tongue snuck out to steal a taste. He circled the nipple, around the line where the dark pink shifted to the pale of her skin. His tongue moved over the tiny bumps there, her nipple stiffening beneath the attention.

Her hand grasped the back of his neck, grip tight, a surprised gasp on her lips.

“Go back to what you were doing when I walked in, Jane.”

She didn’t move right away, that anxiety back. Still, when he shifted to her other breast to pay attention there, she followed the request. Her hand brushed his stomach before she worked it into her underwear.

He’d have preferred her nude, to have seen the way her fingers would sink into herself, to study how she enjoyed being touched.

It was one thing he’d found so surprising. In each vid he’d watched, each different human, their taste had spread so far. Some wanted soft touches and gentle kisses. Others used roughness, leaving bites and marks. Some begged with such need while others demanded. No two reacted or wanted the same.

What would Jane want?

Still, he feasted on her breasts without complaint, trusting they’d have time for more later.

With her attention divided, he lifted a hand, slow to give her time to object. When she didn’t, he dragged his knuckles over her breast, then cupped the weight of it, mindful of his talons. He squeezed, the breast giving beneath the touch, using it to offer her nipple to him again. His tongue twisted around the pebbled tip, the dexterity allowing him to toy with it better than a human’s fingers could.

“Garrus.” His name on her lips drew a chuckle.

Such a pretty sound.

Her hips lifted, the rhythmic rolling he’d witnessed in the vids. It caused her wrist to bump his pelvis, his plates having shifted so his cock had worked free. At least his pants kept that hidden, mostly.

A sharp gasp and wide eyes said she’d felt his erection through the fabric. Her hand moved faster, and he growled against her breast at the idea of her taking her pleasure from the thought of his cock.

Garrus braced his weight on each elbow to free his hands, to allow him to grasp both breasts. He pushed them toward each other, lavishing attention to each peak, leaving wet trails behind the touch of his tongue. He risked tighter grasps, testing her reaction. The more he offered, the soft prick of his talons, it only sped her breathing.

So, perhaps not a girl who required a soft touch, then? He couldn’t wait to find each reaction, to explore each part of her, to watch as she explored each part of him.

His growl didn’t stop, deep and desperate. He had nothing to grind again, no way to achieve his own pleasure, but he had no room for disappointment. Not when Jane looked so tempting and delicious beneath him. He focused on her, needing to see her come apart as he’d seen so many on vids do.

He wanted to hear her gasp and shudder and flush. He risked everything, dragging his teeth over her breast, his mouth large enough to get flesh first, then finish with the nipple. Not hard enough to break skin, to even leave a mark, but hard enough for her to not be able to forget who was there with her.

Jane’s fingers behind his neck curled in, those blunt, fragile nails digging into his skin as she arched up against him. She didn’t scream like some of the women in the vids but instead went silent. Not even breath escaped her, her eyes shut tight, the cords at her neck sticking out. She twisted in some place between pleasure and agony that had him stroking his tongue over a nipple again, wishing he had more to taste of her.

When her back straightened, she gasped in a harsh breath, body falling limp beneath him, hand still grasping the back of his neck as if fearful he’d escape.

When her eyes opened, when she met his gaze, sleepy contentment had taken them. He almost wanted to leave, the look so odd on her face. He knew Jane well, but he’d never seen such a look, something so private, he hesitated.

At least, he did until her lips pulled into a smile. “Well, that was. . .”

He laughed as he lowered himself beside her, moving to his side to watch her. “Better than the vids?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never finished one before.”

“Never?” He grinned at the idea. “Well, I guess you’ll be in for a few surprises then, won’t you?”

Her gaze dropped to his crotch, the action enough to have his cock throb in response. Worse? Her tongue darted out to trace those red lips of hers. It had him imagining those lips pulled tight around his cock, something he’d never felt.

A smart man never let a turian’s teeth near his goods.

Suddenly, the idea of blunt teeth seemed like a good evolutionary development.

“Well, I’ve always been a hands-on learner,” she whispered. The words came out with the sort of bravado that reeked of hesitancy. Still, it charmed him.

Garrus shifted the pillows behind him to raise himself enough he could lie on his back, his fringe having room so he didn’t have to turn his head. “Well, I’m happy to be your test subject.”

She rose to her knees beside him, those breasts swaying like traps made just for him, light catching on the saliva left over. She leaned up to work loose the fastener on his outfit, closer than he’d ever thought he’d have her.

Jane was so different than everything he’d had in his life, anything he’d thought he’d have. He gave into what he really wanted right then and caught her behind the neck, pulling her in.

Turian’s lacked lips, could not offer what she’d have gotten from a human, but instead, he nuzzled her cheek as turians did. In return, Jane nuzzled back, then turned her face to offer the press of her lips against his mouth, her tongue teasing the edges.

So maybe they didn’t look the same, they didn’t speak the same, didn’t kiss the same, but in that moment, he didn’t care. They’d damn well figure it out.  

  
  
  



End file.
